Task Force
Outside your settlement and surrounding lands, there is huge, wide world - what was left of it after the Apocalypse, anyway. The only way to survive is for your people to eventually explore these lands, brave its dangers and the find the additional resource they need to survive. Winning a game of Judgment requires you to master both maps - your settlement map and the world map. Task Forces When traveling the world map, your people group themselves into task forces. The task force interface allows you to manage your task forces - to create new ones, to assign members to a task force, or to disband a task force (by removing all members assigned to it). Once a task force is created, it can be sent, like an individual unit, to locations on the world maps. Those locations contain missions of various sorts, as well as resources - and demons guarding those resources, or simply inhabiting the area. While there are some unique missions offered by random events and the main storyline, nearly all locations contain one of two main Mission Types: Scavenging Mission and Rescue Mission. Scavenging Mission All standard locations on the world map - that is, the pre-generated locations on the world map that were not the result of random events or storyline missions, offer a scavenging mission. In a scavenging mission, your task force needs to collect all the resources found in this location. These resources are in loot containers that are spread randomly across the mission map. Enemy patrols will roam across the map, initially unaware of your presence. You can either choose to complete the mission in stealth, avoiding enemy patrol, find the containers, collect the goods and go back to the extraction point. Alternatively, you can kill all the enemies on the map. The mission will end successfully automatically as soon as the last demon is dead. It is important to know that you do not have to kill any demon to complete this mission. A good player may succeed in extracting the goods without fighting. Bonuses to Gathering Speed (which accelerate the rate the goods are extracted from the container), walk speed and vision range can help greatly in a stealth approach. Rescue Mission Rescue Missions, as their name suggest, task you to find and rescue a survivor from the hands of the enemy. A cage is randomly located on the map, as well as enemy patrols. Once you locate the cage, a certain time will be spent on picking the lock. A bonus to Gathering Speed will reduce the time it takes to pick the lock. Once the cage is open, a new survivor will be randomly generated. Move it and the rest of the task force to the extraction point to win the mission. A short time afterward, the new survivor will report to duty at your base. From the moment you try to open the cage for the first time and until your escape, enemy waves will spawn. In addition, attempting to open the cage will alert all the enemy patrols. Note that if you stop the process of opening the gate in the middle all progress will be lost, which means more waves will spawn if you attempt to start the process again. It's highly recommended to never interrupt the process. The Map Itself There is a whole world outside your settlement - quite literally. The World Map is another layer of the strategic map, where you can move and direct your task forces. You can jump at any moment between the world map and your settlement map. As your task forces move across the world map, they will lift the fog of war and reveal more of it. The map itself is dotted with Locations - indicating places where there are still some resources and loot left over from the world before the Apocalypse... but also, that demons are lurking there. You can inspect each location to see what demons are there, as well as get a general estimate of what type of goods you may expect to find there. As a rule of thumb, the further away a location is from the main settlement, the harder it is, with more high-tier enemies - but also, with the offer of better loot. Biomes The world map, with the additions of locations, also have different kinds of terrain or Biomes. Biomes, such as 'forest' or 'grassland', have some impact on the type of resources you will find in the locations inside it, as well as the type of locations and the level of the enemies they will contain. Biomes, however, have no direct effect on any other modifier, such as random events, movement speed, etc.